Love Born of Hate
by Death Seiren
Summary: Twin blondes Nuriko and Naruto, are entering their first year of college. They think it's going to be a breeze...but, they haven't met the Uchiha yet.
1. You'll never break me

**Hey everyone Fayth here. This is my first story on here, I wrote it a while ago but it's just been sat in a folder. What a waste, right?**

**Well I'll leave that for you, the readers, to decide.**

**Please leave a review. Constructive criticisms welcome, but please be nice. If you notice any mistakes, point them out and I'll try to fix them.**

**Pairings: Itachi/Femnaru and Sasuke/Naruto**

**Summary: Twin blondes Nuriko and Naruto, are entering their first year of college. They think it's going to be a breeze...but, they haven't met the Uchiha yet.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from this story. All I own is the plot.**

_**Love Born of Hate**_

Chapter 1: You'll never break me

"Home, sweet home. For the next three years or so sis." Naruto cheerily said as he pulled up to the old gray building.

"I know. This is going to be so much fun!" His twin sister Nuriko squeaked. Their right hands met in a high five as they exited the vehicle. Naruto walked to the boot and grabbed both their suitcases, before locking the car. He sent a questioning look his twin sisters way.

"Oh we're over in the freshman/senior wing." She said.

"And that's called?" Naruto asked slightly annoyed.

"SFX." '_Wasn't that obvious'_, she thought to herself.

Naruto rolled his eyes. "That stands for sound effects, baka."

"Nuuuu, it also stands for senior, freshman around here"

"Missed the X." Naruto pointed out with a grin.

"Oh never mind that, no-one knows what it stands for. I'm Temari by the way. I'm a senior here." A tall, blonde girl with four pigtails in her hair held her hand out towards the pair.

"Nuriko Uzumaki and this is my brother, Naruto. You wouldn't happen to know where room 24c is, would you?" Nuriko said, quickly shaking the offered hand.

"Or room 10d?" Naruto asked also shaking hands.

"Ooh!" Temari squealed. "You're my new roomie. I was so scared I was gonna get landed with a freak. And Naruto, yours is on a side corridor, not far from ours." She started frowning now. "Oh, but if I remember correctly you'll be sharing with Sasuke Uchiha. You poor thing, he's so cold. Not as cold as his brother though. Lava couldn't melt Itachi." She shuddered slightly. "Even the dorm master daren't give him a roommate." She stepped out a side door. "Well this it our room. If you go around that corner Naruto, yours is the tenth door on the right." She pointed, not five meters way at an opening.

Naruto gave his sister a reassuring smile before making his way to his own room. Nuriko watched for a little while after he disappeared, a worried frown marring her features. She shrugged the uneasy feeling away and started walking to her door, but before she reached it, she heard a distressed cry and headed towards the noise.

- **Naruto's P.O.V -**

I sighed lightly. It was gonna be pretty lonely without my sis. It might seem strange to some people, but we've shared a room since we were born. Even though we're sixteen now, we still share a room back home. And now...we're apart.

"Oh, sorry." I apologised to the older guy I'd just walked into while lost in my thoughts. He smirked at me and I could've sworn I saw an evil glint in his eye. That made me cringe.

"Not at all." He said tightening the grip he had on my arm. I tried to struggle free, but he slammed me against the wall. "It's not everyday a young, pretty blonde runs into me." I didn't know what his intentions were, but I knew I had to get out of there and fast.

"Let me go!" I growled out loudly. He chuckled and moved back slightly. I would've gasped if I wasn't so pissed at the jerk. He had the most beautiful obsidian eyes and skin as pale as snow. I felt one of his hands sneak underneath my shirt and start moving north.

"NARUTO!" Nuriko yelled. She must have heard me earlier and come to help. Huh, what could she do against this tall guy? She started charging towards us. How the hell she can run in mile high wedges is beyond me. I see the guy pinning me smirk. His head turned towards her, eyes never moving. I can practically hear the gears in his head turning, formulating a plan. I try to warn her but it's too late. Moments before she collides with him, his hand whips out of my shirt. As they fall, it's almost as if he's embracing her. They're still for a moment. I couldn't move, the shock of what was happening was still setting in. Nuriko suddenly jumped up. Her eyes were to the ground and a light blush dusted her whiskered cheeks.

Yes, we were born with whisker like marks on our cheeks. Three on each side to be exact. Hers are a little finer than mine, but they're still visible.

I look at her in confusion for a while, it didn't last long. The guy I ran into was back on his feet. He grabbed hold of her wrist and begun to drag her down the corridor. She struggled, of course, but I knew she wouldn't escape that grip.

"Oi, jerk! Get your hands off my sister." I tried to charge him, like Nuriko had done earlier, but he brushed me off into a wall. "Argh!" I cried out as I hit my head really hard. "You ass-wipe, leave my sister alone!" I got up and was about to try again, but Nuriko stopped me.

"No Naruto." She said firmly. I'd never heard her use such a serious voice before. Not even at our parent's funeral. "I can handle anything this guy throws at me. Just get to your room, now." I gulped but nodded. The tone of voice she was using was kinda scary. I rushed to the room, opened the door and dashed in. Once the door was closed I slid down it and let out a frustrated cry.

"Room wasn't that hard to find was it?" He asked.

-Nuriko's P.O.V-

As soon as I heard my brother in trouble I rushed around the corner. Some guy was stood there with his hand up my brother's top. Rage instantly came to life inside me. All thought process went out the window.

"NARUTO!" I yelled, doing the first thing that came to mind. I charged the guy stood over him. Mere seconds passed before I collided with him and we both ended up tumbling to the floor. I felt one of his hands brush my breast as we fell, saw the glint of mischief in his dark obsidian eyes. Then we landed. I stilled for a moment. Something hard in his pocket was pressed against my stomach. _'Shit shit shit shit!'_ I chanted in my head as I got to my feet. For one that object wasn't in his pocket and two, said object was his dick. I avoided eye contact with both the guy and Naruto, Choosing instead to stare at a rather interesting square of carpet.

A hand closed tightly around my wrist and began to pull me further along the corridor. I knew what was happening, that I couldn't avoid it, but I tried to pull away anyway.

"Oi, jerk! Get your hands off my sister!" I turned my head towards Naruto's yells. He tried to charge the guy, liked I'd done earlier, but was easily dealt with. I gasped as Naruto's head hit the wall. "You ass-wipe, leave my sister alone!" He yelled. He got ready to charge again, but I stopped him.

"No Naruto. I can handle anything this guy throws at me. Just get to your room. Now." I used my most serious voice. I knew it would scare him a little, but I had no choice. If he knew what was going to happen to me, he wouldn't give up. The truth is my brother has a big heart and a small, slightly weak mind. He couldn't handle something like this and carry on as normal. I can. He gulped and regrettably nodded his head. I could tell he didn't want to leave me, but he had to. I sighed with relief as I heard the door close.

"Brave girl." The boy smirked, "but do you even know who I am?"

"Unlike my baka brother, yes, I do." I said matter-of-factly. I have a photographic memory. "Itachi Uchiha. Senior. This is your third and final year here. Never had a roommate. Councillors are scared of ya and even the principle daren't kick you out. Want me to tell you your room and mobile number or was that enough?" I recited the information as if reading from a text book. He didn't like it. He scowled briefly, before smirking again.

"You'll see just how bad I can be soon enough." He said stonily as he continued to drag me along. I rolled my eyes. What else could I do?

-Normal P.O.V -

Few people stared at Itachi as he dragged the blonde girl to his room. They didn't stare, because they were afraid. That's also why nobody bothered to help.

The pair reached Itachi's room, 35a. Nuriko was horrified to learn that Itachi's room was at the opposite end of the corridor to Naruto's. It must only be what, 25 maybe 30 meters away. She'd have to keep him happy to keep him away from Naruto. Itachi finished punching the numbers into the keypad and swung her inside.

"Whoa!" She yelled as she landed softly on the bed. She sat up and unbuttoned the white, three quarter sleeve shirt she was wearing. Itachi turned around to face her and his eyes widened slightly in shock.

"What the hell are you doing?" He gritted out from between his teeth.

"What does it look like? I'm undressing." Nuriko snapped back as she undid the buttons on her black, wrap around mini skirt.

"I can see that, but why?" Itachi asked moving closer. She was now rolling her fishnet stockings down her legs. "Are you giving in, submitting?"

"Um, I guess." She replied uncertainly. Itachi smirked, hastily removing his own clothing and then crawling on top of her, pressing her to the bed with his chest. "Umm, maybe this wasn't such a good idea." She mumbled, trying to wriggle out from underneath him. "You're bigger than I thought and I've never done this before."

Itachi stopped assaulting her neck for a moment. "What was that? I didn't quite hear." He grinned evilly.

"I said you're bigger than I thought," Nuriko snapped. She was blushing furiously.

Itachi chuckled again. He got himself into position then leant down next to her ear. "Don't worry, it won't hurt. Much." His last word said he thrust in harshly. Nuriko cried out in pain. It felt as if she were being stabbed by knives, or ripped open from the inside. Itachi didn't even give her a second to adjust. He pulled out and roughly pushed back in again, greedily sucking on every part of her neck and collar bone he could reach. "You. Will. Learn. To. Respect. Me." Itachi growled with each inward thrust. "You. Will. Be. Mine. Only." Itachi thrust one more time before he released. Panting slightly, he climbed off her and started heading towards his bathroom, but the rustle of sheets stopped him. He slowly turned around to face her, an eyebrow raised questioningly.

"Never." Was the single defiant word she got out, before fainting gracefully back onto the bed.

"Hn." He walked the rest of the way to his bathroom and took a quick shower.

He couldn't help but have some admiration and respect for the girl. He'd just fucked her into unconsciousness and she still wasn't the slightest bit afraid of him. He quickly dressed, frowning at the still unconscious girl, wondering what to do. Shrugging, he walked over, clothed her in his dressing gown and carried her bridal style to the room their brothers shared.

"What the fuck did you do to her?" Naruto yelled as Itachi carried the stirring blonde girl over to his bed. Itachi remained silent. He ungraciously dropped her onto the bed. This caused her to yell at him.

"Ow. Bastard can't you leave a girl to sleep after you..." She didn't finish that sentence because she'd just noticed a pair of big, watery, blue eyes staring at her worriedly. "Never mind." She said instead. Naruto looked disappointed.

"Oh, you mean after I..."Itachi was cut off.

"I said never mind, now shut up!" Nuriko scowled sitting up. Itachi chuckled. Surely her brother, a sixteen year old, hormone crazed teen, wasn't all that innocent. He chuckled darkly again, before leaving the room.

Nuriko sighed into her hands. "Uh, Nuriko are you alright?" Naruto asked crawling onto the bed. Naruto didn't expect an answer, but he got one.

"Just tell me, how bad is it?" She asked as she stood up, dropping the robe in the process. Sasuke's jaw dropped with the robe. Whoever say's he's gay is wrong. He's bi, he just prefers guys. Naruto would've burst out laughing at his roommate's expression, if he wasn't too busy staring at the bruising covering his sisters collar bone.

"And that's all he did, strip you and cover you in love bites?" Naruto asked sceptically. Nuriko just nodded.

"You sure, because my brothers usually a lot worse?" Sasuke said.

"Brother." Nuriko spat. "That bastard is your brother!" Nuriko advanced towards Sasuke, wapping him over the head for being so passive about it all. Her scowl would have been slightly intimidating if she weren't naked. Instead, it just made him laugh. Once Naruto's slow brain caught up, he started laughing too. Nuriko folded her arms, tapping one foot in annoyance. Though when she thought about it, what she'd just done was quite funny and soon she was laughing too.

**So guys what do you think? Let me know please. Naruto and Nuriko have a pretty close relationship as twins. If anyone hasn't noticed, this story is centred on the female Naruto (which is Nuriko of course) just thought I'd make that clear.**

**Till next time. Bye!**


	2. Quit harassing me part I

**Hey peeps, guess whose back? That's right. ME**

**And it is my great pleasure to bring you the second chapter of this story. So please enjoy.**

**Just a few words before I start nothing of high importance, so skip if you can't be bothered.**

**This story is already completed. I've had it a while now so I thought I'd share it. All the chapters should be about the same length, I think... I hope the chapters aren't too short. I'm really sorry if they are, but I can't change them now. **

**Feedback is always greatly appreciated, as is constructive criticism but please please please, try to be nice.**

**Pairings: Itachi/FemNaru and Sasuke/Naruto**

**Summary: Twin blondes Nuriko and Naruto, Are entering their first year of college. They think it's going to be a breeze...but, they haven't met the Uchiha yet. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story, yada yada yada... but I do own this story.**

**Love Born of Hate**

Chapter 2: Quit Harassing Me

Two days later and looking quite funny in a turtle neck, fish net tights and shorts, Nuriko made her way to first class. She hadn't seen Itachi since that first day, but when she got back to her room, Temari had a message from him. He'd said he would see her Friday. That gave her a week of peace, but what then? That wasn't the only thing playing on her mind.

She had totally forgotten the other day when she let herself be taken in her brother's place, thinking only of him and not herself, as usual. However, she was due to start her period sometime that week and Itachi's, less than honourable deeds, had her worrying. What if she was pregnant?

She had had this argument with herself many times. Not many girls got pregnant on their first time. Hopefully she was in the 'lucky not to be pregnant' group. Also Itachi might have used some kind of protection. She didn't see anything, but it all happened so fast. She sighed as she entered her homeroom.

"Hey Nuriko, over here!" Her best friends Sakura and Ino waved at her from their desk. Lessons sure went fast for Nuriko that day. She wasn't paying as much attention to her studies as she should have been. Instead, she was lost in her own thoughts.

One month into the school year and both Nuriko and Naruto had made friends. She glanced over at her brother and giggled to herself.

He had somehow attached himself to the younger Uchiha and was currently begging him for class notes.

"No way, dobe." Sasuke refused.

"But, Sasuke, pleeease." The blonde begged.

"You fell asleep. Accept the consequences."

"Sassssukeee." Naruto whined again.

"Hi Sasuke-kun." Sakura and Ino chorused as the two bots sat down.

"Hn."

"Hey Sakura. Ino." Naruto politely acknowledged each.

The others present, both Naruto and Nuriko's friends were; Shikamaru, Choji, Hinata and Kiba. They'd met some other people too, but they were no fun. Neji was quiet and stared a lot; he was also Hinata's cousin. You couldn't tell if Shino was staring or not because of his high collared coat and dark glasses he always wore, but he was silent and creepy. Tenten was okay, but she won't ditch her friend, Rock Lee. Now he is a nightmare. He runs around in a green leotard, is a teachers pet around Gai-sensei, and never shuts up about the springtime of youth.

"You gonna eat that?" Choji asked Nuriko.

"Nah, I don't feel too well." She said shoving her untouched plate towards him.

"You got that right." Temari said popping up out of nowhere. "She was sick this morning."

Naruto looked at her with big, watery, blue eyes. His face was riddled with worry for his sister, the only real family he had left. She sent him her brightest smile. "Really Naruto, it's probably just a bug." She said soothingly. He nodded, but he still looked worried.

"Oh, and Itachi said he wants to see you. Now." Temari pointed at the cafeteria exit. Itachi gave a half hearted, semi-salute from his leaning position against the door frame, his usual condescending smirk in place.

Nuriko let out a noise of frustration. She stood up from the circular table they were all seated at and stormed her way over to Itachi, fists in balls and scowl firmly in place.

"What?" She ground out between her teeth.

Itachi didn't reply. Instead he grabbed her upper arm in a bone crushing grip and dragged her to a near-by, deserted corridor."Jeez Tachi, what is your problem?" She whined.

"Is that my pet name?" He teased her, smirk still in place.

"Get to the point, what do you want?"

"I heard you haven't been eating these past few days." The smirk dropped from his face as he took on a more serious tone.

"So" Nuriko stood with her arms folded, not really liking where this was going. Itachi almost seemed to care about her and that in itself was scary. She was more used to the stoic bastard that raped her every Friday for the past three weeks.

"Is everything okay?" Itachi breathed out, sounding slightly frustrated.

"Yeah, it's just a bug." She said giving him the same excuse as she had given everyone else. "Not that you care." The last bit was said sullenly under her breath.

Itachi mentally sighed. She was right. Why did he care? "Are you doing okay in class?" He asked against his better judgement.

"No." Her voice came out sounding sulky this time.

Itachi couldn't hold back any longer. He pushed Nuriko into the wall pinning her there with his body. The kiss was rough, but he didn't care. This wasn't love, it was lust right? Well he would just have to keep telling himself that until these strange feelings of concern for the girl disappeared.

"Ow!" Nuriko broke the kiss, jerking her head back at a particularly hard nip. Itachi smirked against her bleeding lip.

"That's for being moody with me." She pouted up at him causing, him to chuckle. "If you don't want me to jump you here, stop pouting, it makes you look delicious." Itachi slowly licked his lips, a predatory gleam in his eyes. Nuriko stopped pouting and looked away blushing slightly. Itachi place a chaste kiss on her cheek, causing the blush to spread. The kiss had almost been tender, loving. She shook the thoughts from her head. That was the last thing Itachi was.

"My room tonight." He said over his shoulder as he walked away.

"But, I only come round to yours on a Friday!" She said, eyes widening. "That's the day we agreed."

"Relax; it's just a study date." He disappeared around the corner leaving a very confused blond.

Nuriko wrinkled her nose up in concentration as she thought. Why would Itachi want to help her study? He literally volunteered to be her tutor. Only nice people give up their spare time to do something like that. Then one last detail dawned on her. Itachi had said it was a date. Her cheeks blushed crimson once again. A date...with Itachi. I mean yeah, he was a sadistic bastard that's been raping her every week since she got here. But that's not to say he hasn't got looks. In fact his dark hair and pale skin contrast wonderfully and those eyes. Endless pools of darkness, just like the night sky. She sighed, dropping her head against the wall. The most thrilling thing about him though was his voice. Itachi didn't know she had heard him talking during heir 'sessions', but she had. He had the most sensuous voice. Smooth and deep. Nuriko had been taken by that voice many times. She shouldn't be thinking these things. Itachi raped her, and still continues to do so. She should hate him, but she doesn't. She's forced to face the harsh reality. Nuriko Uzumaki is in love with Itachi Uchiha.

**-Naruto & Sasuke-**

Naruto had scoffed his cup ramen and was now nervously twiddling his thumbs.

"Relax dobe. I'm sure she is fine."Sasuke said soothingly to Naruto, trying to ease his anxiousness.

"Relax. RELAX!" Naruto near yelled. "You're the one who warned me about him, always going on about how he usually treats his 'victims' a lot worse. How do you expect me to relax?"

"I know, but the way he's acting around your sister. It's like he's changed." He tried to reason with the blonde. Naruto was silent as if deep in thought. He was scrutinizing Sasuke, who was also thinking deeply.

"Sooo..." Naruto trailed off.

"So what?"

"What do you thinks changed. About Itachi I mean."

"I'm not sure really." Sasuke muttered, more to himself. The cafeteria was almost empty now as the students slowly finished their lunches. Only he and Naruto were left at their table. "I think he's fallen in love."

"Tut tut otouto, you know me better than that. What was it you said to me before? Ah yes. You said 'brother, you are not capable of love'." Itachi chuckled darkly as he walked away.

The rest of the day was a drag for Naruto. He didn't fall asleep in his last three classes, but he didn't concentrate on what was being said either. He was too worried about his sister. He hadn't seen her since the beginning of lunch as she had not returned to the cafeteria.

After pacing his room for what seemed like hours, but was actually only five minutes, he stomped his way over to the door and wrenched it open. A surprised Nuriko blinked at him, fist poised, ready to knock.

"Hey Naruto. I know you can't cook anything besides instant ramen, so I brought you some chicken curry and rice." She beamed, holding out the steaming plastic container towards him.

"Nuriko, what happened to your lip?" Naruto asked apprehensively.

"Huh? Oh that. Itachi just nipped me."

"Are you sure your okay with him? I can beat him up if he's causing you any trouble. Nobody messes with my big sis'." Naruto said eye's blazing.

"No, don't do that. We're okay now. I promise. In fact, I'm just on my way to his room now. He's helping me study." She chirped cheerily.

"Study!" Both boys in the room said together. Sasuke's jaw dropped.

**-Three Months Later, Friday-**

After around a week of worrying before, Nuriko had dismissed the thought of her being pregnant. The time she had thrown up had only been a one off time, but doubts were starting to worm their way back in. She had recently gained quite a bit of weight, mostly around her stomach, which wasn't because of over-eating. If anything she was still under-eating. Also she had been sick every morning for the last fortnight. Nuriko continued to starve herself because of worrying, never cooking for herself but always making sure Naruto ate something. After dropping Naruto's food off at his room, she made her way to Itachi's room. They would spend the following few hours studying with the occasional make-out session in between, where she would end up with a bleeding tongue or lip for the questions she got wrong. That is until Friday rolled around.

The sickness had yet to wear off and seven days with minimal food was a long time. She couldn't even fool people with her smile anymore because off how pale and weak she was becoming. Over dinner break she had been to buy a pregnancy test from the pharmacy, but had yet to find the time to use it. So it was with a heavy heart and a knot in her gut that she now stood ready to knock on Itachi's door.

"Hey. Come on in." Itachi said opening the door and stepping aside. "Are you okay, because you don't look so good?" His eyebrows knitted together in a frown.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Is it okay if I just use your bathroom?" She replied with a weak smile. Still frowning Itachi nodded and watched as she disappeared through the bathroom door. He didn't know what it was, but he knew she was hiding something.

In the bathroom, Nuriko was waiting for the results from the pregnancy test. It was sat on the side of the sink with Nuriko pacing the length of the bath. She stilled as suddenly words began to appear in the little window.

"Oh god no!" she whispered. The small screen read pregnant. She stood still as a statue in shock.

Outside Itachi was getting anxious. _She's been in there ten minutes. What the hell is she doing,_ he thought to himself. Walking over to the bathroom, he knocked heavily on the door. "Nuriko, are you okay in there?" He yelled.

"Y-yeah, I'm fine. Be out in a minute." Nuriko quickly stuffed the pregnancy test back in her bag and exited the bathroom. "Sorry I took so long but you know what a girl is like with her hair." She lied.

"Your hair is going to be a mess soon anyway." Itachi grinned, backing her into the bed.

"Tachi, can we not do this, I'm really not in the mood." She said tiredly.

Itachi frowned. Did she really think she had a choice in this? Well, never mind, he'd soon show her otherwise. He quickly removed both their clothes and entered her in one swift movement. Unlike the first time, she made no sound of pain or discomfort, having become accustomed to the rough treatment. What she did do was grip his forearms and bury her head in the crook of his neck as he lent over her, thrusting at a fast pace. Silent tears slowly slid down her cheeks as one thought ran through her head. _He'll never love me._

Itachi felt her tears damping his shoulder but he paid them no mind. He had had a particularly stressful day and the only thing on his mind at that moment was his own release. After three more rounds, Itachi was finally satisfied. He pulled out of her for the final time, feeling her go limp in his arms as she fainted from exhaustion.

After relaxing in the shower and washing away all the dirt and grime from the day, as well as their previous activities, Itachi re-entered the bedroom. He paused, heart in his throat as he looked at Nuriko's sleeping form. His brow creased as he took in her form. In just one week she had lost a lot of weight. He could count each of her individual ribs and her hip bones jutted out at an angle. The only part of her that didn't look starved was her stomach, which looked slightly bloated.

**So what do you think? It might seem a bit rushed but this is the first story I ever wrote and the time line has been changed a teeny tiny little bit cos it seemed a bit rushed originally.**

**Also the next chapter was supposed to be part of this one, but as I was typing it I realized it was twice as long as any other chapter lol. So next time a bit of sasu/naru smexyness.**

**Please review. I live for reviews. Thanks ;) Bye.**


	3. Quit harassing me part II

**Hi everyone. Miss me?**

**Well I'm back with the second part of chapter 2. I hope I haven't made you wait too long, but it's really not my fault. I had the chapter nearly typed up when suddenly... my laptops battery crashed.**

**Ok, so I guess it was my fault. I should have saved earlier or plugged my laptop in.**

**Sorry T-T**

**I also want to say a big THANK YOU to the nice people that reviewed. Knowing that you enjoyed reading my story makes me happy, so keep em' coming.**

**WARNING: THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS YAOI. THAT IS BOY X BOY. DO NOT LIKE, DON'T READ. JUST SKIP TO THE END WHERE IT SAYS YAOI FINISHED.**

**Pairings: Itachi/Femnaru and Sasu/Naru**

**Summary: Twin blondes Nuriko and Naruto, are entering their first year of college. They think it's going to be a breeze...but, they haven't met the Uchiha yet.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the characters. Kishi-chan does. T-T but I want them.**

**Love Born Of Hate**

**Chapter 2 part 2**

-Naruto and Sasuke-

"Hey dobe, wanna try something new?" Sasuke asked nervously.

"Like what?" Any distraction from his homework was welcome, so Naruto focused his attention on Sasuke waiting for him to speak again.

"Well..." Sasuke blurted out as fast as he could, averting his blush stained cheeks to the floor.

"What!" Naruto choked out. His eyes bulging from their sockets. It wasn't that he didn't like Sasuke that way. He did. He just never thought the raven haired boy felt the same.

"Don't make me say it again dobe." He growled out, slightly annoyed.

"Sorry...I really like you too Sasuke...so, I mean I've...fantasized...before, but...this is...wow." As he had ranted, Naruto walked over to Sasuke's chair and was now draped over his shoulders. The last word was whispered breathlessly into Sasuke's ear.

"It'll be a bit hard if you keep kissing my neck like that." Sasuke tensed as he felt the softness of Naruto's lips, trailing from the bottom of his ear and heading down, towards his collar bone.

"Like what?" Naruto asked innocently, but there was nothing innocent about it.

Sasuke suddenly jerked the chair backwards, catching Naruto by surprise and shoving him onto the bed. Then he quickly spun around on the chair and pounced on the still surprised blonde, straddling his hips.

"You wanna be careful dobe that mouth could get you in trouble." Sasuke smirked.

"Well maybe I want to be in trouble." Naruto said defiantly lifting his chin and looking down his long eyelashes at the raven.

"Yeah, and maybe I want you in trouble." Sasuke mocked as lust clouded his eyes. Before Naruto could say anything else his shirt was torn off and thrown onto the floor behind Sasuke. Their lips crashed hungrily in a none too gentle kiss. Naruto moaned wantonly into the kiss giving Sasuke the opportunity to slip his tongue inside the warm cavern. As the battle for dominance raged above, their fingers fought their own battle below, fumbling to undo buttons and zippers.

"Are you sure you want this?" Sasuke asked standing to drop his jeans and boxers. Naruto completely breathless just nodded. Sasuke grinned. He grabbed a hold of the waist band on the blonde's jeans and pulled them off in one swift movement, quickly followed by the boxers.

"Suck." He ordered pressing two of his fingers to the Naruto's lips. The slightly swollen lips opened and a pink tongue darted out to lap at the fingers. Sasuke moaned at how the slim muscle wrapped around his fingers. He couldn't help but imagine that same tongue wrapping around his cock as those beautiful, sinful lips encased him.

He pulled his fingers from Naruto's mouth with a slight plop. "Brace yourself Naruto. This may hurt a little at first, but I promise it's gonna get real good, okay." He soothed as he moved a finger to gently circle the blonde's puckered opening.

"I know that already. Just...get on with it" Naruto panted, still flushed from the heated kissing and slightly nervous about this.

Sasuke pushed his finger in slowly, covering Naruto's mouth with his own to muffle any sounds. Once the finger was in to the knuckle, he paused to check on his Kitsune before slowly wiggling it around a bit and pulling it back out. The blonde seemed okay still, so without hesitation he added the second finger. Naruto grunted in discomfort causing Sasuke to stop. The blonde got frustrated with him and started slowly impaling himself on the fingers. Sasuke watched for a moment shocked. He looked up and down at the erotic sight beneath him before a low moan pulled him from his musings. He began scissoring his fingers, stretching the blonde more and teasing more of those delicious moans from him.

Suddenly realizing how painfully hard he was himself, Sasuke removed his fingers from the now twitching hole. He lined the head of his cock with Naruto's hole and gently began pushing in inch by inch.

"God damn...teme...fuck me already!" Naruto yelled as he wrapped his legs around Sasuke's waist and pulled him forward, effectively fully impaling himself on his cock. "Aargh!"

Sasuke was breathing hard with the effort it took not to move. "N-Naruto, are you alright?" Silence. "Naruto?"

"For the last time teme, I'm not some fucking girl so just get on with it and fuck me already." Naruto growled. He didn't need telling twice, he instantly started pounding into that tight heat.

"Jeez dobe...you're so...tight." Sasuke ground out.

"Well nngh...n-not my fault...I'm a ahh ahh.. V-v-virgin." The blonde stammered out.

"You are?" Sasuke asked stopping his movements in surprise. Naruto didn't say anything, instead choosing to turn his head to the side to try and hide the blush that was burning his ears. "Hn." Sasuke bent down and gently placed a kiss on the blonde's cheek before pounding into him.

"AAARGH...T-THERE SASUKE...H-HIT IT AGAIN." Naruto's vision had disappeared to be replaced by blinding spots of white light. Sasuke smirked, relentlessly pounding into that same spot over and over.

-END YAOI-

Ten minutes later both were completely spent. They lay silently in each others arms. In fact they were like this when a surprised someone burst through the door.

"Hey Naruto does your sister like pork stir-fry with noodles?" Itachi asked after regaining his composure.

"Yeah why did you ask?" Naruto asked puzzled and trying to sit up. Key word trying. _'Damn bastard being too rough'_ he thought to himself.

"Because she hasn't been eating and I wanted to cook her something." Itachi rolled his eyes.

"Don't be silly." Naruto chuckled. "Of course she eats and she brings me the leftovers. Right Sasuke?"

"You know dobe; she could have been cooking that stuff just for you." Sasuke pointed out.

"Not helping teme. Where is she? I gotta find her." Naruto panicked trying to jump up from the bed.

"Relax, I'll make sure she eats something." Itachi said as he left the room. "Oh and in future little brother, lock the door if your going to do something like that. You never know who might walk in." Itachi chuckled as a pillow hit the closing door.

"I told you he was in love." Sasuke said matter-of-factly, smug grin on his face.

"He's only cooking for her. How does that prove anything?" Blue eyes flashed dangerously. He was still angry at the raven for keeping him in bed.

"Do you know the only people Itachi has ever cooked for, besides himself, are me and our mother."

Naruto's eyes widened. "Oh." He said simply.

-Itachi's room-

Nuriko's eyes began to flutter open. She expected to be in Sasuke and Naruto's room, instead she found she was still in Itachi's. The smell of cooking reached her nose.

"What's going on?" She asked groggily, sitting up and rubbing the sleep from her eyes.

"I'm cooking dinner for you, what does it look like." Itachi stated calmly. Nuriko heard the touch of tenderness in his tone.

"Wha...? But it's only five 'o' clock." She tried worming out of eating.

"And?" No such luck.

Nuriko sat stunned. She was confused and didn't understand why Itachi was being nice. Instead of placing the food on the table, Itachi carried it over to the bed, scooped her onto his lap and fed her a forkful of the stir-fry.

"Mmm." She mumbled around the fork. It was the best stir-fry she had ever had the pleasure of tasting. "This is good."

"You really like it?" Itachi smirked.

"Yh, can I go now?" She tried getting off his lap

Itachi shook his head and sighed. "You have to eat all of it."

"No I don't. You're not the boss of me." Nuriko snapped rather aggressively.

Itachi froze. She always had an attitude with him, that little defiant streak, but she had never sounded aggressive before. Also she had been so quiet over the past few weeks. Itachi heard from his father that the Uzumaki twins were very loud, though one was a genius (Nuriko) and the other a dunce (Naruto). He looked down into bright blue eyes; it was all he needed to do. There was worry not only in her eyes, but lacing every feature of her face.

"Nuriko, is something going on that I should know about?" He asked in his usual stoic voice.

"No." The answer was immediate.

Itachi narrowed his eyes. That answer had come too quickly. She was nervously nibbling her bottom lip and her eyes were down cast.

"Don't lie to me. What are you hiding?" He snapped.

"Really, it's nothing, my own problem. You don't need to be involved, just problems at home." She gave her best fake smile. Itachi wasn't fooled. He knew that her and her brother had no family except from each other.

"Tell me?" Itachi demanded getting impatient.

Nuriko shook her head and Itachi didn't miss the way one of her arms curled around her stomach. He didn't think anything of though, just brushed it off as a nervous habit. He wasn't going to give up though.

He let her go for that night, but at every study session for the next three weeks he bugged her to talk. That Saturday, nearly five weeks later, Nuriko snapped under pressure.

"Itachi, just get lost. What you are doing is harassment, so quit harassing me and leave me alone!" She yelled stomping her feet like a small child would.

"I'm not 'harassing' you; I'm just giving you special attention." Itachi cooed in his usual voice.

"I don't need it." She stomped her foot again.

"If I hadn't been looking out for you, you wouldn't have put on weight." Itachi chided gently. "Though, maybe you've been eating too much." Itachi mused looking at how tight her shorts were becoming on her.

She went quiet and wrapped an arm around her stomach again. Itachi frowned, that really had become a habit of hers.

**Whew that's another chapter for you all to enjoy. I hope you all like it and please leave feedback on the lemon. It's the first one I've ever written and I'd like to know if you like it or not.**

**There's a nice surprise for Nuriko and Naruto in the next chappie, courtesy of Sasuke. And Itachi manages to ruin everything again. When will that boy learn?**

**Well see you all soon. I'll try to update quickly but I need more reviews, they are the power source for my typing fingers.**

**Bye Bye XXX**


	4. Spoilt rotten

I am so so so so so sorry it has taken me this long to update but I do have a valid excuse. You see I'm diabetic and I have been in hospital because of DKA (diabetic keto acidosis). Basically I was hyperventilating, dehydrating and chucking my guts up. Not very pleasant I know. I even almost missed my own birthday but I got a taxi to the train station, then after getting off the train I got a taxi to the Restaurant, (a fancy place called Wasabi Tappenyaki) and did the same going home. I wasn't at the vomiting stage then, just the 'I can't breathe if I try to walk too far) stage.

Anywho, I think I've done enough pointless rambling and you have all waited long enough for this chapter. So here it is. Hope you guys all like it. =)

Pairings: Itachi/Femnaru and Sasuke/Naruto

Summary: Twin blondes Nuriko and Naruto, are entering their first year of college. They think it's going to be a breeze...but they haven't met the Uchiha yet.

Disclaimer: As much as I and, many other people wish, I do not own Naruto. Kishimoto-san does.

Love Born of Hate

Chapter 4(I guess lol): Spoilt Rotten

After Nuriko's little tantrum the other day Itachi had laid low. Not even Sasuke had felt the ominous presence of his older brother.

"He's probably just sulking in his room." Naruto chuckled. "He probably doesn't like being told off by a girl."

Sasuke burst out laughing, the image of his brother sulking, sat on his bed in his dorm room. Itachi always wore such a serious or stoic expression.

"But seriously Sasuke, it's been a full week and my sisters just got worse. She walks around with a black cloud over her head and snaps at people for saying hi, even the teachers."

"Maybe she's PMSing" Sasuke said with a shrug of his shoulders.

"Sasukeee"

"Fine. I'll arrange a limo to take you, me, Nuriko and Temari to this good restaurant I know. We can have dinner there and then go see a movie. Sound any good to you? Sasuke asked as they walked.

"Sounds better than good, it sounds great." Naruto said pulling Sasuke into an excited hug.

"Great, tomorrow it is. Do you own a tux?"

"No. Why?"

"Because dobe, the restaurant that we're going to is formal dress only." Sasuke rolled his eyes as if this fact was already obvious.

"Oh."

At that moment the moody, snappy blonde they had been talking about, came up behind them. She had only just caught Sasuke saying Naruto needed a tux. "Hey, going anywhere nice?" Nuriko asked from behind them.

"Yup, Sasuke's taking us to dinner and a movie." The blonde male bounced up and down enthusiastically.

"Who's us?" She asked in confusion shaking her blonde pigtails so they swung back and forth.

"You, me and Temari dummy." Naruto joked. Big mistake.

"Do...not...call...me...a...dummy." Nuriko gritted out angrily, gripping her hands into fists at her sides, before stomping off.

"See, Sasuke, mood swings." He said dragging the last two words out slowly. Sasuke just watched as she disappeared down the hall. He could tell something was really off with her, but what? He was roused from his thoughts by a kiss from Naruto.

"What was that for dobe?" He asked blushing.

"That was the only way I could get your attention. Now come on teme, we're gonna be late for class."

Later that day

Sasuke sighed heavily as he found himself in the last place he wanted to be. Outside Itachi's door. With little enthusiasm he raised his fist and knocked lightly. Itachi opened it soon after, staring blankly and emotionlessly at his brother. Rolling his eyes Sasuke forcefully pushed his way into the room.

"Look I know you've been raping Nuriko since the beginning of the college year, but it's got to stop." Sasuke said simply but firmly. He sounded as though he were chastising a child.

"It's none of your business otouto." Itachi sneered. For some reason he always felt angered whenever anyone mentioned Nuriko. She was his and he didn't like anyone even thinking about her.

"Yeah well, I think it's time I made it my business. She's like a zombie Itachi, always walking around like she's dead. I've seen her trying to pretend to be fine but she can't keep doing it, she's falling apart Itachi. Can't you see that? You who she spends most of her time with. Can you really not see how hollow she has become?" Sasuke yelled. He couldn't remember ever raging at his brother like this before but he couldn't help but see Naruto in her. Well they are twins. "You can't keep hurting her like this. You have to stop it right now."

Itachi's grin turned feral. He chuckled low in his throat before sneering at his brother."I'm not forcing her to do anything any more."

"What!" Sasuke snapped.

"That's right otouto, she comes to me willingly." Sasuke was stunned. If Itachi wasn't raping her anymore and she was the one going to him, then why the sad face? "In fact most of the time we study or play cards. It's only on a Friday that I..."

"I don't need to know the detail of your personal sadistic life. I told Naruto I would take her out tomorrow night, with Naruto and Temari of course. Don't touch her after then. I'm trying to cheer her up, not drive her to suicide."

Sasuke walked past his brother out of the room, slamming the door behind him. _Damn that weasel._Sasuke thought. He was probably lying through his teeth and Sasuke had swallowed every word of it. He would find out the truth soon enough though.

The next day the four of them, wearing sparkling ball gowns and tuxedo's, exited the campus in a white stretch limo. Nuriko had had to ditch her preferred colour off orange and looked both stunning and beautiful, in a red spaghetti strap dress. The dress reached to just above her knees and had a slit running up to the top of her thigh on the right side. Temari wore a longer, midnight blue dress. It was strapless and had a large sapphire nestled in between her breast. Both boys wore the usual penguin suits. Black jackets, trousers and shoes and a white shirt. Neither bothered with a tie as both boys hated them with a passion.

On the way, Naruto snuggled quietly into Sasuke while the girls chattered excitedly about the movie they were going to see and how fancy the restaurant would be. Sasuke kept sneaking glances at Nuriko. She seemed fine, but he knew otherwise.

"Well here we are." Sasuke said. They had just pulled up to a large, egg shell coloured, building with a red carpet leading up to the entrance. Both Naruto and Nuriko stared wide eyed in amazement.

"Get...out!" Nuriko gasped. "This place must be so expensive." Sasuke smirked. He held out his arm for Nuriko to take.

"So...how are things with you and Itachi?" He casually asked.

"Fine." She replied her free arm snaking around her stomach.

"You know, if he goes too far just tell me, I can stop him."

"It's a bit late for that." She mumbled under her breath, but Sasuke still heard her. Once they were in the hotel lobby he stopped in front of her.

"Nuriko, please, tell me what he did wrong?" Sasuke begged which was unusual for him to do.

"You really wanna know?" She asked quietly a bit of sadness tinting her voice.

"Please?"

"Nothing."

"N-nothing!" Sasuke stuttered out surprised.

"Yeah, Sasuke, nothing. The problem is me, I love him, even after all he's done to me. I mean I should hate him, he did rape me the first day and all, but I don't. I can't."

"He r-ra...on your first day." Sasuke croaked out.

"Yeah, it's really not a big deal anymore, I can handle myself. Please don't tell anyone, especially Naruto?" She pleaded. Sasuke nodded once.

Once Temari and Naruto caught up they made their way to the dinning room. All four of them stopped in the entrance to admire the decor. Six huge chandeliers, each the size of a small car, hung the length of the room in two rows of three. Copies of artwork, by famous artist such as Van Gogh, hung in all the spaces on the walls. Each of the windows on their right hand side, were fitted with delicate pieces of rectangular glass, each as large as a church door.

"Name please?" A greasy black haired guy asked. His name badge read Sai.

"Uchiha Sasuke, I have a reservation for four." Sasuke answered.

"Ah, Mr Uchiha Sir, this way please." Sai said as he began leading them to a table. They weaved their way through dining guests and stopped at a table by one of the large windows.

"Oh, Sasuke, this is amazing." Nuriko said taking in the view." How can one brother be so cold and the other so considerate." She wondered aloud.

"Is Itachi really horrible to you?" Naruto asked giving her the puppy dog eyes.

"Well He is a strict tutor and he never smiles. He even makes sure I'm sitting up straight when I'm learning though I don't see how that's important." Nuriko began babbling.

After dinner Sasuke signalled one of the waiters over and whispered something in his ear. The waiter stood up and snapped his fingers twice causing two more waiters to step forward and opened the large window, which Nuriko now saw was actually a door, to reveal a decent sized balcony.

Sasuke slowly stood up and walked out onto the balcony motioning for the others to do the same. As they all gathered outside in the night air, a tremendous screech filled the air, followed by a loud bang. The sky was instantly alive with blues, pinks, greens, reds and yellows as rocket after rocket was launched.

"FIREWORKS!" Nuriko and Naruto yelled together.

They began jumping up and down in an uncontrollable excitement. To Their spectators, they looked like a pair of kids, but so would you if you lost your parents at seven and had never really seen fireworks. Sasuke watched them both from the corner of his eye. It felt good to see the two of them happy again.

The movie, like the dinner before it, was a huge success. By the end of the evening, Nuriko looked like her old self again, she even felt like it. In her good mood she pestered Sasuke for ice-cream and this being her night she got what she asked for. However, when they finally got back to the dorm, Itachi was waiting for them.

"My room now!" He snapped at Nuriko his eyes never straying from his little brother.

"Yes Itachi." She said unfazed. She turned to the others, her cheerful mood still intact, to bid them goodnight. "Bye guys. Sasuke, thank you for a wonderful time, I really enjoyed myself." She placed a chaste kiss on his cheek causing Itachi to snarl viciously.

As soon as the door to his room closed, Itachi spun around catching both of Nuriko's wrists in one of his hands. No words were exchanged as he looked at her hungrily. Without warning his lips crashed against her. He had been waiting hours for her and he'd be damned if he were going to wait any longer.

His free hand slipped up her left thigh, bunching the material of her dress up in its path. He ripped her panties from her body, quickly undoing his own jeans to free his erection, so he could fuck her as soon as possible. He rubbed his length along her slit, teasing her slightly while lubricating his cock, then he entered her in one smooth motion. Nuriko let out a slightly pained cry. Itachi stopped. He grabbed her left leg, with the hand that wasn't still pinning both of hers, and lifted it to wrap around his waist. "Better?" Itachi asked with a few shallow thrusts. Nuriko nodded her head as Itachi moved to suck on her neck. "Good." Itachi smirked against the smooth expanse of skin before he began ruthlessly pounding into her body. Nuriko moaned loudly, loving every minute of it, although she would never admit to it.

After their rather long and loud session they both lay in Itachi's bed. Nuriko intended to spend the night there as she couldn't be bothered walking to her own room. "Itachi...do you love me?" She asked hesitantly afraid of the answer.

"I love no-one. In fact my otouto would say I am incapable of love."He said monotonously.

"Tachi, I'm serious." She pouted.

"So am I. What I hold for you is nothing more than lust."

"Is there any chance you could grow to love me?" Nuriko asked hopefully.

"No. After tonight I don't want to see you anymore." He said coldly. He had been thinking while she was out with Sasuke. He had fallen in love with her, he didn't know how, but that was a bad thing. Itachi had always been lead to believe that love made you weak and Itachi could not afford to be weak. So, in order to stay strong he must get rid of that weakness, he must get rid of her.

"You...you bastard!" She spat in his face. She quickly grabbed her clothes and ran out of his room in nothing but her underwear.

She burst into her own room moments later crying."Oh, sweetie what's wrong?" Temari asked

"He...he said...he n-ne-never...wants to...s-see me again."The blonde sobbed.

"Isn't that good news?" Temari puzzled.

"Tem-mari...I l...love him."Temari stayed for the hour it took for Nuriko to cry herself to sleep. She then tucked the petit blonde into bed and went to pay Sasuke a visit.

"Hey, Sasuke, can we talk?" She asked the dishevelled looking boy as he opened his door.

"Yeah, sure, come in. Is this about Nuriko? How is she?" Sasuke asked sleepily.

"Uh not so good."

"Really? What happened?"

"Your brother said he didn't want to see her anymore."Temari let out a sigh.

"Oh" Sasuke deadpanned.

"Oh. Is that all you can say? I thought she'd be happy if the guy left her alone but she's not. She's miserable, it's almost as if...as if..." Temari couldn't bring herself to say the words.

"She loves him. That's because she does."

"Ex~cuse me. He raped her." Temari yelled.

"I know but it's her choice."

Temari tried to think up a retort but came up blank. She let out a frustrated growl and stormed from the room.

Nuriko spent the rest of the week walking around in a daze. It was worse than before, at least she snapped at people before, now she's just like a zombie. She stopped eating again unless Sasuke and Naruto dragged her for ice-cream. Three days after Itachi had let her go she had received more bad news. One of her best friends, Ino, was in a coma. Ino was always getting into fights and this particular fight had landed her with a concussion.

Nuriko stopped eating altogether after that. She locked herself in her room and didn't see or speak to anyone except Temari.

There you have it peeps. I hope you have enjoyed reading it and please review. This chapter really took a lot out of me. Originally it didn't have a lemon in it but I decided to write one. So in the middle of typing up I suddenly had a lemon to write off the top of my head.

I happy with it though. Next time everyone finds out Nuriko's secret. Tears are spilled and so is blood but who's?

Until next time bye bye =)


	5. A life lost

**Hiya, I'm back! Did you all miss me? Well this update is coming to you a lot faster than the previous one and hopefully I won't ever take so long to update again. You can all lock me in a room with Orochimaru if I Do T-T**

**This chapter is a little sad and angsty but bear with it there is a happy ending of sorts. Sadly though this story is nearing its end. One more chapter after this one and we're done, I think, I might decide to split the last chapter but I don't know yet.**

**I haven't had a lot of people review this fic and would be eternally grateful for your feedback.**

**Pairings: Itachi/Naruto and Sasuke/Femnaru**

**Summary: Twin blondes Nuriko and Naruto, are entering their first year of college. They think it's going to be a breeze...but they haven't met the Uchiha yet.**

**Disclaimer: This is a real big pain in the butt but I own nothing and I do not make money out of this. Characters belong to Kishimoto-sama.**

**Love Born of Hate**

Chapter 5: A lost life

The fifth month of college had just begun. So far Nuriko had missed two weeks of school. Naruto was failing every class. He couldn't concentrate while he was worrying about his sister. He hadn't seen her in what felt like forever but was in reality only two weeks. He'd been to her room, but she wouldn't unlock the door, instead sat somewhere beyond it crying in her despair.

"Are you feeling okay Nuriko?" Temari asked. Her silent roommate looked a little paler than usual.

"Fine just got a stomach ache." Nuriko replied. "I'm going to get a shower 'kay?"

"Okay. I'll wait until you're done before I go to class."

"Thanks Temari." Nuriko smiled, one of her true smiles, which were rarely seen these days.

She walked into the bathroom, a towel in her hands, closing and locking the door behind her. She turned the taps, adjusting the temperature to how she liked it. The sound of dripping water encompassed the small bathroom creating the illusion of a warm rain. She slowly slid her night clothes from her starved body before stepping under the gentle spray. A sudden rush went through her and she began to feel light headed and dizzy. Nuriko placed a hand against the wall to keep her balance. A Sharp pain shot through her lower stomach. Nuriko screamed in agony collapsing into the bath tub, blood had started to flow freely from between her legs. She was scared; the pain was like none she had felt before, like her stomach was being torn open from the inside. The sight of blood scared her even more. Nuriko was scared for the life that had been growing inside her. Another shrill scream was torn from her lips as the pain struck again.

"Nuriko, what's happening, are you okay?" Temari pounded on the door. She heard another scream from inside and in her panicked state there was only one person she could think of, Itachi.

She glanced at the clock. Seven thirty, Itachi didn't have any classes until eight. Despite her deep dislike of the man, Temari wrenched the door open and ran as fast as she could, to get the man she held a grudge against.

She ran flat out to Itachi's room, pounding on the door frantically with both fists before she had come to a stand still. Itachi immediately opened the door ready to kill whoever was on the other side.

"What?" He snapped irritably. He was annoyed that his peace had been destroyed.

"Please...you've got to come quick. There's something really really wrong with Nuriko." Temari sobbed hysterically.

"Why would I care if she's being a depressive bitch?" Itachi snapped viciously.

"No, there's really something wrong with her. I heard her fall in the shower and she was screaming in pain. Itachi's eyes widened, his heart beat quicker and a lump had found its way into his throat.

"What?" He croaked before pushing past her. Nuriko was the only thing he thought about since he dumped her. He thought pushing her away would make him stronger so he could achieve all his goals in life no matter what they were. On one hand He had become unapproachable, a dark menacing aura swirling around his being and no-one wanted to get on his bad side. The downfall however was his grades. Power means nothing without knowledge.

The moment Temari had said Nuriko fell in the shower Itachi's heart had skipped a beat. He was supposed to be pushing her away, ignoring her, erasing her from his life. Yet here he was the first whisper that she was in serious danger and he was rushing to be by her side.

"Nuriko!" He yelled bursting through the already open door to the room. He heard a piercing scream from the bathroom and his fear increased ten fold. Her screams were such that she sounded as if she were being tortured.

He ran across the room and tried to open the bathroom door. It was locked. Itachi started to get desperate. He wanted to hold her soft, supple body in his arms and tell her everything is going to be okay. A sudden surge of adrenaline rushed through his body. Making up his mind he glared at the door as if he could burn right through it. Taking a deep breath he charged his shoulder at the door. It didn't seem to budge so Itachi charged again. He got the same result as the first time but it didn't deter him. Gathering all his strength he charged at the door with all he had. On the third attempt the lock broke and Itachi went stumbling into the bathroom.

He looked over at the bath tub to see Nuriko curled into a foetal position, her arms circled tightly around her stomach, tremors shaking her body every so often. She looked pathetic, helpless as he trailed his eyes over her slim form. His eyes narrowed as he noticed a decreasing flow of blood being gently washed away by the water falling from the shower head.

"Temari!" He yelled out to the room beyond.

"Right here." She squeaked back.

"Ring the hospital; tell them to expect us at A+E."Itachi said urgently. Temari nodded slowly backing away from him. "NOW!" Itachi snapped making the nervous girl jump and run from the bathroom.

After Temari left them alone to deal with the hospital, Itachi switched his full attention to Nuriko. He turned the shower off, lifting the light form from the hard tub, and wrapped her in a large, fluffy towel. He hesitated a moment before picking up the discarded night wear. She would need something more than a towel once they got her stable.

"Temari I need you to come with us."He said as he silently and swiftly left the room, Temari followed, head hung low avoiding his gaze, as he walked towards the buildings exit. They walked over to the teacher's car park where Itachi stopped in front of a black jaguar. He took out the keys and unlocked the doors.

"Get in the back." He said to Temari his voice a little softer than before and the slight tremble gave away his fear. Temari just nodded still in too much shock to really comprehend anything. Itachi Uchiha was helping someone else when there is nothing in it for him.

"Hold her shoulders and make sure she doesn't fly all over." He instructed climbing into the driver's seat.

The engine roared to life as Itachi started the ignition. He revved the car a few times and then the tires screeched to life leaving a trail of smoke and the smell of burnt rubber as he exited the campus grounds,

In the twenty minutes it took to get to the hospital, they must have gone thru at least three red lights. At one point they even raced past a police car. Itachi was not happy that he had to stop. He was so frantic with worry he even stumbled over his own words while explaining their situation. Although the police escort they received afterwards was quite helpful.

Once they reached the hospital, Itachi nodded his thanks to the two officers, and then dashed as quickly as he could for the back door of his car. Scooping Nuriko up bridal style, the slender frame felt so light in his arms, he carried her into the hospital and towards the waiting staff. They had a gurney waiting for her. Itachi relinquished his hold on Nuriko and she was immediately whisked away into a side room. Itachi followed and watch as they drew blood for testing. At the other side of her a nurse was working on setting up an I.V. drip to get fluids into her.

Once the initial panic wore off one of the staff noticed Itachi. She ushered him out of the room and to a visitor's waiting room explaining it was family only allowed in the rooms at these times. Too nervous to sit down, Itachi stood pacing, and that's how Sasuke found him half an hour later.

"Itachi!" Sasuke said in surprise.

"Sasuke, what are you going here?" Itachi said frozen in his steps. "Did Temari call you?"

"No, she called Naruto, to tell him that his sister had been rushed into hospital. That idiot was so frantic I had to drive him here."Sasuke explained.

"Well where is he?"

He went up to see how she's doing.

Both brothers sat in silence for a while until the waiting room door crashed open. In stormed the most pissed off Naruto they had ever seen. His eyes were hard like two glass orbs set in his eye sockets. His body seemed to glow a deadly red and his mouth was set ready to bite.

"You fucking bastard!" Before punching Itachi.

"What the hell did I do?" He asked still pissed off by the unprovoked attack.

"Everything. Everything, you fucking bastard. This is all your fault." Naruto would've hit Itachi again had it not been for Sasuke holding him back.

Someone loudly cleared their throat turning all the attention to that person. A Tall blonde woman stood their and by the looks of her she was the doctor. "Which one of you is Itachi Uchiha?" She asked sternly.

"I am." Itachi stood up and started towards the woman.

"Follow me."She instructed, turning from the trio, not even checking he was following.

Naruto's eyes bore holes into the back of Itachi's head. Silent angry and hurt tears slid down his cheeks and after only a few moments, he fell to the floor, sobbing for all he was worth. Sasuke could do nothing except hold him. He couldn't really comfort Naruto because he didn't know what the situation was. He would ask about Nuriko later, when Naruto was ready to talk; after all she was like a sister to him too.

In a deserted tea room, on the maternity ward, Itachi's jaw dropped. He must have been hearing things. It wasn't April fools day today was it? No they were still in February. Even the ward, in which he now sat, backed up what he had just been told.

"No, it can't have been, she wasn't even pregnant." Itachi shook his head. He was still in shock from the news.

"You mean she never told you." Doctor Tsunade felt for the young man in front of her, but she had to be firm in what she was telling him.

"I assure you, doctor Tsunade, she would have told me." He whispered lowly still unwilling to believe. Doctor Tsunade shook her head. Poor guy, it must be such a shock to find out that you had a child but lost it, all in the same day. She left the room, motioning for him Itachi to follow, and led him to Nuriko's room.

He froze up as soon as he entered the room, keeping his distance from the slumbering form that looked so frail and delicate. Doctor Tsunade placed a hand on his shoulder, her head down. She quickly left the room to tend to other patients. As soon as he heard the door close Itachi was right beside Nuriko. He dropped to his knees beside the bed, taking her hand and cried, regretful tears.

"I am so sorry." He whispered repeatedly kissing the limp hand. "I was just scared, scared of my own feelings, scared of getting to close." Nuriko began to stir but Itachi was so hysterical, he didn't notice. "If you pull through this, I promise to be nice. I'll even treat you, like Sasuke did, every month, just please...please don't die."

"I'll hold you to every word of that." A weak voice whispered, hoarse from all the screaming earlier. She coughed a few times as the words scratched her throat.

"Y-You're okay!" Itachi stuttered. He helped her drink some water to ease the dry scratched feeling in her throat.

"Of course I am. " She chuckled lightly. "Now come here and hug me better." She smiled at him slightly. Itachi complied, climbing onto the bed with her he hugged her to his chest.

"Tell me..." she said as tears of her own began to fall. "Is it gone?"

"Yes." Itachi answered quietly wrapping his arms tighter around her. She began sobbing uncontrollably, the cries wracking her body and causing her to shake, and eventually she cried herself to sleep. He still held her stroking her golden locks. Silent tears of his own once again resurfaced falling from his dark, empty eyes and dripping from the end of his chin.

Itachi heard a commotion outside the doors and turned to face the window to hide his tears. Uchiha's were known to be strong. Uchiha's did not cry and Itachi was determined to not get caught doing so.

"Naruto calm down." Sasuke tried for the umpteenth time.

"No" Naruto snapped once again.

"Just give my brother a chance. I know he loves her."

"That's what you said before and look what happened."

"Naruto. He was scared." Sasuke wasn't getting anywhere with his fuming blonde.

"Of what?" Naruto flung his arms in the air exasperated.

"Of love" They were stood outside the room now, Naruto froze in confusion.

"You know brat, it does happen."A soft, feminine voice spoke. Naruto turned to see Tsunade stood behind him.

"Auntie Tsunade, how is she?" He asked anxiously.

"She'll be fine brat. That Itachi guy is with her now."

"What?" Naruto growled his eyes turning feral.

"Hey Naruto, go easy on him, okay. He was pretty shocked and hurt when I told him what had happened. I really think this kids right, he does love her deeply, he's just scared by the feeling." Tsunade soothed in her motherly voice.

Naruto nodded and hung his head feeling a bit shameful of himself. Maybe he was over-reacting just a little. Maybe he should give Itachi a chance. He placed a hand tightly on the door handle, took a deep, calming breath and opened it.

"Hey,er...sorry about earlier." Naruto said nervously scratching the back of his head. Getting no answer he continued. "I was just mad that you'd been screwing my sister. Oh and that you knocked her up." He still received no response.

"Itachi are you crying" Sasuke tried concern in his voice. Normally he would jump at the chance to humiliate his elder brother, but not this time. The situation was too serious.

Itachi turned his head towards them. Both boys drew in a shocked breath of air because Itachi was indeed crying. The three of them stood in silence, not really taking notice of the time, until Tsunade returned.

"Good news." She said smiling at them all gently. "Nuriko's good to go. Just make sure she gets plenty of rest and eats plenty." Naruto let out a sigh of relief, Sasuke smirked happily and Itachi actually smiled. It was gone as quick as it came but it was there. A small true smile, just for Nuriko because he was happy she was okay.

When they got back to the college and into the dorms, Itachi took Nuriko to his room and tucked her tightly into his bed. He got all her stuff from Temari and transferred it all to his room. He was going to make up for the last two weeks of neglect by looking after her diligently from now on.

**So what do you guy's think? Reviews please, I need to know. Was it what you expect and what do you think of this story so far? I need some feed back. 3 reviews is not enough. Help me out here people. Throw me a line. I'm sinking here.**

**Last chapter coming up next which is really sad cos I've had a lot of fun re-writing and tweaking this story. It may not be perfect but I'm proud of it. So until next time, buh bye =)**


	6. Here we are

**Hallo. Who's ready for the final chapter? I hope you've all liked it so far cos' I've enjoyed writing it. But sadly it is only a short story that I've written. What's that they say? All good things must come to an end. So without further ado...**

**Pairings: Itachi/Femnaru and Sasuke/Naruto**

**Summary: Twin blondes Nuriko and Naruto, are entering their first year of college. They think it's going to be a breeze...but they haven't met the Uchiha yet.**

**Disclaimer: Me? Own Naruto? I do...do...do...not, sadly.**

**Love Born of Hate**

Chapter 6: Here we are

It was a beautiful autumn morning. The trees outside were almost bare, There vast amount of orange and brown leaves, littering the campus grounds. The suns warming, golden rays streamed through the window, causing a certain blonde to stir.

Nuriko sat up blinking the sleep from her eyes. She yawned and stretched her arms, arching her back in the process, before taking in her surroundings. She wasn't in the hospital any more. She distantly remembered being carried to a car and driven back to school. Her brows furrowed in confusion. _If I'm back at school, why aren't I in my own room, _she thought to herself as recognition slowly came to her. She was in Itachi's room, but last time she checked, Itachi didn't want to see her.

A slight pounding started to make her head throb so the confusion was pushed aside in favour of relaxing a little. Her head turned to face the sunlight once again, eyes closed in bliss, as the early morning rays warmed her face.

Itachi cracked an eye open as he heard the shuffling of sheets and felt the bed move. He watched the small smile spread over the blondes face as she leaned back slightly. Closing his eye again he let out a small moan, wrapped an arm around her delicate slim waist, and pulled her back into the bed.

"Must you be up so early?" He grumbled sleepily.

"Itachi?" Nuriko spoke quietly as she was unsure as to where they stood. She turned to study Itachi's features. Last she remembered Itachi wasn't talking to her. A memory suddenly came back to her.

_-Flash back-_

"_I am so sorry." He whispered repeatedly kissing the limp hand. "I was just scared, scared of my own feelings, scared of getting to close." Nuriko began to stir but Itachi was so hysterical, he didn't notice. "If you pull through this, I promise to be nice. I'll even treat you, like Sasuke did, every month, just please...please don't die."_

"_I'll hold you to every word of that." A weak voice whispered, hoarse from all the screaming earlier. She coughed a few times as the words scratched her throat._

"_Y-You're okay!" Itachi stuttered. He helped her drink some water to ease the dry scratched feeling in her throat._

"_Of course I am. " She chuckled lightly. "Now come here and hug me better." She smiled at him slightly. Itachi complied; climbing onto the bed with her he hugged her to his chest._

She realized she had been just staring for some time now. Sighing in content she answered his question. "I was woken by the sun. If you'd have closed the curtains I'd still be asleep." She snuggled into his chest, inhaling his scent deeply, and relaxed again.

"Hn" Itachi answered with his 'oh so intelligent' usual reply.

Comfy and warm once again, they both began drifting back to sleep. The covers had folded back half way when Nuriko had sat up, but they neither of them minded; they were using each others body heat for warmth. However, their early morning lay in was interrupted by a very insistent banging on the door.

"ITACHI! I KNOW YOU'RE IN THERE! OPEN THIS DOOR. RIGHT. NOW!"

Itachi sighed heavily as he crawled out of bed and went to open the door. When he did a tan fist connected with his jaw. "HOW DARE YOU MOVE MY SISTER IN WITH YOU?" Naruto raged. He stood in the doorway still, fists clenched into balls at his sides, eyes wild in anger. He raised his fist to strike again.

"Naruto, stop!" Nuriko, whom had jumped out of bed as she heard the first fist connect, threw herself in front of Itachi.

"Nuriko." Her younger brother deflated instantly.

"Please don't do this." She sobbed, over emotional still, the high level of hormones left over from the pregnancy not fully gone.

"But why...after all he's done why protect him?"

"It was my own fault brother. I brought this on myself." She pleaded for forgiveness with her eyes.

Naruto stared down at the broken looking girl. "How was it your fault? You didn't know he was going to rape you. You just thought he was another bully and were going to take another beating for me, which I have told you to stop doing." Naruto said chiding her a bit at the end.

"Yes Naruto I did. I could see the way he was looking at you, the lust in his eyes; I couldn't stand the thought of a man raping my little brother. That's why I made him take me in your place." She hung her head afraid of the disgust and shame she thought might be in her brother's gaze.

"Then why did you do it?"

"I knew he wouldn't be as rough with me as he would with you. I only wanted to protect you. I thought as long as I knew you were safe I'd be fine, I could handle it."

"But you couldn't. You couldn't handle it and you didn't."Naruto was angry. _How could she have been so stupid, _he thought.

"I couldn't handle being pregnant, alone and unloved." She began to shake violently. Itachi couldn't help but feel a stab of guilt as he held her close, comforting her as best he could, while glaring at Naruto.

"Happy now." He spat at Naruto, although most of that anger was at himself for not knowing.

"I-I'm sorry. I didn't mean to upset you Nuriko, just this bastard." He nodded his head towards Itachi. Nuriko looked up from Itachi's shoulder.

"I love this bastard." She said, her voice dared him to say anything more against Itachi.

"Hey!" Accused bastard protested.

"Sorry Tachi. Don't you see Naruto? Do you have any idea what it's like to be in love? I would give my life to save his, just as I would give my life to save yours."

"I'm sorry, I just don't like the guy. I mean after everything he's done can you blame me?" He spread his arms for emphasis, raising his shoulders to his chin and looking slightly apologetic.

"I guess not just try to get along." She pulled herself reluctantly from Itachi to grasp her brother's hands. "For my sake."

"I promise." Naruto pulled his sister into a hug.

"Nice you made up. Now Naruto, can you please leave? Our morning lay in was interrupted and someone needs fattening up." Itachi said ruining their moment.

"Oh no you don't. You're not getting her pregnant again y..."Naruto started ranting.

"I meant with food, moron." Itachi growled cutting him off.

"Oh, err, I knew that." The blonde boy lifted an arm to scratch the back of his head.

"Go, get back to your bf." Nuriko chuckled shooing him away.

"Sasuke doesn't mind me being gone." Naruto tried to stall for time.

"I mind you being here now go." Nuriko said a hint of annoyance in her tone of voice. Naruto pretended to look hurt with his best kicked puppy look, but flashed her a cheeky grin before dashing down the corridor.

Nuriko turned around to face Itachi, slowly backing them into the room, leaving the door to fall closed. Itachi had a huge smirk on his face. "What are you up to?" She asked.

"Me...Nothing. I was just thinking, when you said such hurtful things, that it isn't hard to see who has the brains in your family." Itachi said slyly.

"Meaning..." Nuriko asked walking closer to him.

"At least you got half a brain he didn't get one at all."Nuriko shoved him playfully. She knew he was only joking so didn't take offense at the comment. Instead she bit back with a semi-serious retort of her own.

"Better to have half a brain and use it than to have a full one going to waste."

"And what's that supposed to mean?" Itachi inquired. Nuriko sighed.

"What are you still doing here Itachi? You're smart, respected and powerful. You graduated top of your class last year and now you're just repeating a year. This school has no more to offer you. You could have started your own business and be a multi-millionaire by now. Why are you still here with a dim-wit like me?" She took a few breaths after her tirade.

"I was waiting." He answered quizzically with his usual stoic expression.

"For what?" Nuriko was getting worked up again.

"For the one thing I was missing." That devilish smirk from earlier crossed his face. "Close your eyes." Nuriko did as she was told. She heard Itachi walk away and open a draw, a few things were shuffled aside, and then the draw slammed shut again. He walked back over to where the unsuspecting blonde stood. A slight shuffling sound was heard as he dropped to one knee and a small snap as the box was opened. "Open them." He said, almost in a whisper, using his silkiest voice.

Nuriko opened and gasped at the sight in front of her. She couldn't believe it. Itachi was on one knee, holding a box with a gold ring in it and smiling. The ring shone with an array of beautifully cut diamonds and light blue sapphires.

"Nuriko Kushina Uzumaki, will you marry me?" Itachi asked. Nuriko couldn't speak, she was in complete shock. The world around her seemed to stop as she contemplated what was going on. One thought ran through her head getting louder and louder.

In her silence Itachi had begun to babble, but she hadn't heard a single word he said so far. "...shouldn't have done, but I'm really sorry." It was like he had verbal diarrhoea.

"Yes!" Nuriko shrieked launching herself on him.

"W-what? Really?" Itachi, the Itachi Uchiha, Was in shock.

"Yes. I have to tell Naruto...and Temari. Is Ino out of hospital yet? She and Sakura have got to know. Even that bastard Sai will stop making moves on me now." She trilled excitedly.

"Sai's been making moves on you, the creep who works part time at that restaurant?" Itachi grit out, his eyebrow twitching.

"Just little ones." Nuriko said in a small voice realizing too late her mistake.

"I'll kill him!" Itachi got up, placing Nuriko gently on her feet, and stormed from the room.

"Itachi, leave it, he's not worth it." She yelled after him.

"No, but you are. Breakfast before you run to your friends." He commanded.

"Yes Tachi." Nuriko sulked moving back into the room once again. She had been looking forward to having, what would hopefully be, a romantic breakfast with Itachi. Looking down at the ring she smiled. Itachi was hers now, he loved her, and no one would ever take him away.

As she sat munching on her cereal she began making plans for the wedding. Temari was her closest friend so she would have the highest place as her maid if honour. Ino and Sakura would be bridesmaids, if they accepted, and she would have to make sure her aunt Tsunade and Shizune were in the front row.

A week later at school, Nuriko was making her way to the dinning hall with her friends. Ino and Sakura had linked arms on either side of her and all three were chatting about the wedding when Sai passed.

"Sai, what happened? Did you have a little accident?" Ino teased. None of the girls liked the boy, he was a creepy perv.

"Yeah one called Itachi maybe?" Sakura added.

"Shut up." Sai growled. "That idiot came after me saying I'd been hitting on his fiancé. He doesn't even have a fiancé." He stood balancing on crutches as one of his legs had been broken and he had a huge bandage around his head where it had been smashed into some lockers. As his face was facing the floor, he didn't see Itachi approaching.

"I do now." Itachi said entwining his fingers with Nuriko's and holding her hand up to show Sai the ring.

"Itachi I swear I didn't know. I've never even seen the two of you together." Sai said shakily.

"You did hear the rumours though." Itachi said kissing his way down Nuriko's neck to her collar bone.

"B-but...rumours are rumours, you can't trust them." The paling boy spluttered.

"Next time I suggest you investigate then." Itachi, still holding Nuriko's hand, walked past Sai, knocking him with his shoulder. Ino and Sakura followed behind, giggling at how Sai was now a simpering mess, instead of the predator he usually was around girls weaker than him.

They met up with Naruto and Sasuke in the dining hall. The rest of the usual gang were too afraid of Itachi.

"So who are you two going to marry?" Naruto asked the girls conversationally.

"I'm going to marry Shikamaru." Ino said confidently. "We might not show it in public but we've been dating for a while now."Naruto burst out laughing, only stopping when he received a hard kick under the table.

"Sorry."He said with traces of tears still in his bright blue eyes. "It's just Shika always says women are troublesome."

"That's because they are, but they're also the most wonderful thing on the planet."Shikamaru had been heading towards the trolley to dispose of his food waste when he heard Naruto's comment. He smiled lovingly at Ino before continuing on his way.

Naruto whistled. "O-kay how about you Sakura?"

"Well I used to like Sasuke, but I'm over him now, so I don't know who I will marry."She looked lost and lonely. "I just want someone who's kind and gentle, a real gentleman."

Just at that minute a shout was heard from down the hall. A green blur came to a stand still by their table. It was a boy, I think, wearing a green spandex body suit. He had black, bowl cut, hair and at the minute his eyes shone with pink love hearts. He had stopped by Sakura.

"You called my youthful and dazzling cherry blossom." He said striking the nice guy pose.

"Lee-you-are-break-ing-your-re-strain-ing-order." Sakura gritted out between clenched teeth. Moments later two uniformed men burst into the dining hall and grabbed lee. They tipped their hats in apology to Sakura.

"That was weird." Naruto said as Sakura released a sigh.

"You should see Deidara." Itachi offered. Everyone stared at him.

"You called, un."A blonde boy chuckled behind Itachi. "Is this the newly acquired fiancé? What a beauty, un." He said kissing the back off her hand. Itachi growled possessively.

Diedara this is Nuriko, her brother Naruto, Sasuke you already know and Nuriko's friends Ino and Sakura."Itachi introduced pointing to each in turn.

"Nice to meet you all, I'm Sasori another one of Itachi's friends." Sasori introduced himself. "What's with the new table Itachi and the beautiful ladies?" He pointedly looked at Sakura.

I have to make sure my fiancé eats properly after our recent mishap." Itachi replied, referring to the miscarriage.

"What mishap, un?" Deidara asked.

"It's a sensitive subject." Itachi snapped, after feeling Nuriko tense up, and threw him a glare that said shut up.

"Tachi...I'm not hungry any more. Can we leave?" Nuriko pleaded.

"Not until you finish it all." Itachi said in a clipped tone. Nuriko gave him a sad look never the less she forced herself to keep eating. Itachi hated being strict with her, but if he didn't make eat and rest, she would end up back in the hospital.

Deidara let the subject drop. He and Sasori stayed at the table though and ate their lunches without further incident. Sakura was deep in conversation with Sasori, she was enthralled by him, and more than a little pleased to find out they had a lot in common.

**-Six years later-**

"Hello, Uchiha corp., W.W.C. how may I help?" A twenty-two year old woman said into the receiver. "Uh huh. Yes. Okay. I'll have it sent by next Monday. Thank you. Bye."

Nuriko huffed. It was great Itachi owned his own business and was now worth four-million. She even loved being his personal assistant, but if one thing gave her a head ache, it was the stuck up foreigners that called.

"Momma" a dark haired girl asked, "when can we see daddy?"

"When he's finished talking to Sasori, Rika, sweetie." Nuriko answered her daughter.

"You're such a daddy's girl." An identical looking boy sneered.

"Kira! Don't be so mean to your sister." Nuriko scolded.

"Sorry momma." The cerulean eyed boy sulked. Just then the door to Itachi's office opened. Both he and Sasori shook hands, exchanging goodbyes, after making a deal between their two companies.

"Say hi to Sakura for me." Nuriko called out as Sasori was leaving. Sasori waved over his shoulder, without looking back, as a sign that he would.

"Daddy, daddy Kira's being mean again." Rika yelled jumping straight into his open arms.

"Rika's lying." Kira piped up defending himself.

Itachi sighed. "Why did twins have to run in your family?" he asked Nuriko.

"You know you don't mean that." She teased as they left the office for the day, the two four year olds walking ahead, bickering as usual.

"No because I'm the luckiest man alive to have you as a family." He said pulling her close to him as they walked into the snow covered streets.

**THE END**

**Okay people that's it. I know I could've done a lot more with this story (added a few fillers, side stories, extra scenes) but it was an old story I already had written. So although I did change a few things and add a few extra paragraphs, they were necessary changes to improve the story without actually changing it.**

**I hope everyone's enjoyed reading. I don't know when I'll be posting a new fic but it shouldn't be too long. So until next time konbanwa mina-san xxxxxxxx**


End file.
